10 pairings in 100 drabbles
by Zash101
Summary: 100 Drabbles on various pairings
1. Fascinating

**Inspired by**_**legitElizawweFan so thanks for letting me and um just so everyone knows I won't post these every day probably like every two or so but um yeah Miriel and Maleckith or Maleck for short (Yes thats whom I'm using) so lets start and before you ask no I will tone down her science words yadaya because well its hard!**_

_**(*) **_

_"Miriel thats Maleckith but he makes us call him Maleck for short!" Lissa exclaimed and Miriel looked up to see a man with black hair in a cloak narrowed eyes and around his eyes he had a tattoo looking thing._

_"Who is he positioning?" She asked the princess._

_"Huh? Oh hes um going to be our tactician he's a little scary looking even though ...well at first anyways but he's really nice when you get to know him." She replied looking at Maleck who was reading a book across the table. _

_"Indeed but I have no doubts on him but he simply looks fascinating" she said looking at him which caused Lissa to snicker which caused Miriel to look at her questionably._

_"Have I done something?" Miriel asked _

_"Fascinating..." She mumbled after a moment _

_(*) _

_*A/N_

_And line Break yes I am doing this but on my own time I have a idea for amnesic soldier which I will be typing up later today so yeah I might take suggestions so do leave some and yes I know not full Miriel but no one can write her with Robin because its to difficult to know what she would say yadyaayda so reviews are great and criticism eh whatever. _


	2. Happiness

**Next drabble and thx for the support guys I didn't think this would kick off just kidding since this is the great and well no one that i've noticed has done Miriel and Robin so yeah! Next one lets go oh and I would have made this one tomorrow but the reviews I got were too sweet to pass up**

(*)

"Miriel?" Maleck said behind her which caused her to look behind her to see the man whom she somehow grew "Fond" of.

"Salutations Maleckith" Miriel said putting the book down and prompted him to sit down next to her in the library.

"Hmm.." Maleck started staring off for a moment.

"Is there something vexing you?" Miriel started as she put the book she was reading on the table with careful hands.

"Yeah Miriel you ever got that strange feeling that you wanted to say but couldn't because you'd possibly end up dead on the other end?" Maleck started now looking at her.

"Not that I can recall of no." Miriel said looking into his eyes

"Ugh well its a yes or no question to a woman." Maleck said trying to flinch.

"What is thy question?" Miriel started only to think "Oh Gawds Oh gawds oh Gawds."

"Why not look at your ring finger on your right hand?" Maleck said trying to look her in the eye, and Miriel stood up and looked at the hand in question and Maleck started getting up as she was speechless to say anything.

"Miriel?" Maleckith started, and Miriel looked up to see he was looking at her dead center in the eyes.

"Will you Marry me?" Maleck said holding her hands but was so dazed by him she couldn't say another and then she hugged him and begun

"I will have to apply my self to the idea but yes I've had feelings towards you so in conclusions ….. make me happiest my dearest Maleckith." She said and they kissed the first kiss Miriel has ever had with a man.

_In Maleckith Miriel learned theres more then just science._

_In Miriel Maleckith was happy …. Very happy._

(*)

**A/N **

**Oh the feels! I tried not to feel so happy making this now for the responses!**

**The loz-fan Yami-chan: Thank you really much I didn't know to continue the next Drabble and I'm reading to much into this but oh well.**

**Gunlord500: Thank for reading just knowing I have yours and everyone elses support makes me very happy!**


	3. Tears

**Okay next drabble for why not**

**(*)**

Miriel couldn't believe the answers they got from everyone when they found out Maleck proposed.

"Good luck" Chrom said

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled.

"Wow well I bet my arse I was getting to him." Sully said

"Seriously specs won him?" Gaius said

"He was meant to be with me no one else." Tharja said

"Didn't expect Maleck to get a woman and Vaike thought he was winning Miriel" Vaike said

Miriel looked to her fiancee for comfort but he had no words for this he was equally surprised but then he grabbed onto her hand which she gratefully took and leaded her to his tent through the shepherds and when they got there he closed the tent door so no one would bother them.

"That was the last thing I was expecting to hear." Maleck said as he walked to his chair and motioned Miriel to sit on the chair next to him.

"Yes it was a strange..." Miriel had no words.

"Miriel I'm sorry that this happened and I think the word you were looking for was occurrence." Maleck said.

"I … I tha...t was the one time... when.." Miriel said breaking down for a first time in her life and Maleck quickly embraced her and she took off her glasses and begin to cry in his arms.

"_Shhh it will be alright Miriel thats a promise." Maleck stated to her and she smiled a little bit as she cried into his cloak which he draped around him and her._

(*)

**In other words you shepherds are dicks only cause I wrote as you one but come on! Miriel isn't that bad right? Right so yeah yeah Soon next drabble but i'm losing internet tomorrow so yep**


	4. Pain

**Two Drabbles today since I'm losing internet tomorrow so yeah pain**

**(*)**

Miriel couldn't believe it they were at the well spring of truth but what she believed was that there was a possibility of her husband and her daughter regaining the truth behind their memories ….. what she couldn't believe was that there was one man or better yet her husband's copy past destroying everyone with no pattern but with complete brute force for once in her life she saw her husband unable to compensate for this. **Moment before**

"I don't understand we defeated them all ...right?" Aversa said but just then the blonde princess came crashing into Chrom from the wall and emerged from the wall a man in black armor that no one seen before (Sith stalker armor) and he was out maneuvering everyone.

"Chrom go lef-" Just then her husband was pinned into the wall with the man holding his arm with his left hand and stabbed in the stomach with the mans sword and when Lucina tried to help him the man grabbed her face and threw her at the ceiling most likely breaking a rib or her face.

"He's like lighting!" Miriel heard her daughter yell and just then the man was coming at her Gerome getting in the way only to be knocked off his wyvern and stabbed in the face.

"Gods! If he was like this when I tried to kill him I'd be the one gone." She heard the blue princess say as she tried to get up.

"Wait you di..d what?" Miriel said but this was a fatal mistake as she was the next one downed but then she saw him about the finish it and it seemed like slow motion before Say'ri managed to stab him in the heart finishing him.

_Everything was going black for Miriel but she swore she could feel her husband cradling her in his arms. _

(*)

**A/N **

**Is Miriel dead is she alive? still in this well of course she is but not Gerome and possibility is that a good amount of people nearly died to her husbands copy but yeah to the review replies!**

**Kylink: It's one of my most favorites on the list because of the avatars knowledge on social skills to understand and her knowledge in general go hand in hand its cute and you are right not many people do this and I still swear if you go on Miriel and Robin(M) pairings you'll find none.**


	5. first time (M sort of)

**Please read!Great news every one I got my internet back sorry for the delay's so without further ado um I'm marking this Mature sorry! Just um yeah MATURE this drabble!**

**(*)**

Miriel couldn't believe it this was her first time she did ask her friends Sully Sumia Cordelia and lissa but they replied saying that they never had sex before and Sumia tried to explain the concept but couldn't since her husband needed her something of "Royal importance".

"Miriel? I can see you hesitating." Maleck said causing Miriel to look at her boyfriend with him a blank face on his own and on hers regret and unsureness whom was over her.

"I'm sorry Maleck this is …..my first time with a man since I've dedicated my life to science and the like." Miriel said standing up and Maleck moving away so she can stand.

"Then that explains the reaction if you don't want to you don't have to or we can take slow." Maleck suggested putting a hand on her leg to ether reassure her or get her back in Bed but Miriel didn't know but she knew it was reassurance since it was her boyfriend.

"..." Miriel said silently and Maleck was waiting for an answer from her only to be surprised with a kiss pulling him down a moan leaving Miriel and a fast un-clipping of her clothing from Maleck.

**Three days later**

"_Miriel Your Pregnant!?" Maleck said shouting and putting his hands over his ear_

**A/N **

**Okay I know I know Not too overly Mature but hey I planned on writing something with a sex part for this just didn't expect it this early but Brothers are pestering so here you go Respect? Great! Criticism? Not so much.**


	6. The handshake

**Next drabble **

**(*)**

Miriel couldn't believe it, It was the second week since she had seen Maleck, Maleck was a jock a, A popular person sure they never physically encountered one another but Miriel couldn't seem to get him out of her hand sure it was a crush and nothing more but why did he stick to her like a tack.

"Hi are you Miriel?" Maleck asked and Miriel looked up from her library seat "Play it cool" She thought as Maleck went to grab a chair and sat down next to her.

"Yes I am your Maleck the new boy whose all ready become popular and I um." Miriel stopped thinking she rambled but Maleck noticed this.

"You weren't rambling and besides I need to get away from the other popular kids doesn't help that one goth woman Tharja keeps asking me out on a date when I barely know the woman.

"Ha that is a first time and wait I thought you shouldn't be seen with me?" Miriel asked and Maleck raised a brow with his tatooey eyes.

"Nah I don't frankly care if they see me really I mean sure I'm popular but I don't like the attention being treated like I'm better than everyone when I'm not really sure I'm good in music,Smart and funny it doesn't mean anything those things come naturally and I do not want to be treated like o great now I'm the one rambling." Maleck said facepalming himself but Miriel couldn't help but giggle at that but then a thought occurred.

"Wait why you here accompanying me?" Miriel asked and Maleck smiled back at her warmly.

"You were alone and looked like you needed to talk to someone aside from reading." Maleck replied.

"..." Miriel only raised an eye brow.

"It doesn't matter how I word it all that matters is that I'm here and well um … Great now I don't know what to say and wow didn't make formal introductions so *ahem* I'm Maleck T. James and you are?" Maleck held a hand for a handshake.

"I am Miriel Lyn Mist." She replied shaking his hand.

"Nice name well I have to study for a project in social studies in so I'll get going See you around Miriel." Maleck said getting up and smiled.

"What a nice guy." Miriel thought to herself has he happily walked off.

(*)

**A/n **

**Yes I know school themed now well I had homework and I thought of this so yeah responses.**

**Gollum Girl2003 Coraline: I sadly don't know what you mean by more feeling into this if you mean pour my heart out I'm sorry to say I can't unless its like a full on story like my Mercenary and the princess whom fell down the stairs or Amnesic soldier I do hope this answers your question.**


	7. Goetia

**Next drabble.**

**Setting:Port before heading off towards Valm**

**(*)**

"I'm still Surprised that Miriel married in my future." Lucina said with a elated smile looking towards Miriel and Maleck, Maleck was looking through dark tomes since he was recently made into a full fledged Sorcerer and official tactician of Ylisse for the Valmese war and Miriel was helping her husband look while grabbing a few to study.

"I think Maleckith is looking for one of the Goetia tomes I put in the crate Milady." Frederick said appearing behind them with a smile.

"Gah! Frederick don't do that!" Chrom blurted startled jumping back.

"Sorry Milord." Frederick said with a bow.

"Whats Goetia?" Lissa asked eyebrow raised.

"Goetia... Is the best tome in terms of Dark magic, It takes the blood out of its target and throws it at the said target." Tharja appeared in-between Chrom,Lissa, Lucina and Frederick freaking them out making the two royals jump Somehow not Lucina and Frederick.

"Wait why would Maleck want that?" Lissa said with a surprised gasp.

"*Chuckle* Auntie you forgot already Maleck is a full fledged Sorcerer of the Dark arts already?" Lucina stated both looking at Maleck whom still had his back turned but Miriel was gone and her Aunt.

"Hahah... Too bad there isn't any there since I have them all …. ahahaha." Tharja laughed putting on her creepy face.

"Why did you do that?" Chrom asked backing up a bit sort of already knowing the answer.

"So he could haha...hah talk to me." Tharja said with her face somehow more darkening.

"I heard that Tharja." Maleck said smirking without turning his back grabbing a purple tome which no one could see at first, But when Maleck did turn he was waving the tome around and once looking closer they saw it was a Goetia tome.

"It seems you've been played Tharja!Nyananayaya!" Henry laughed skipping behind them.

"Gods damn it Henry I will kill you if you make another idiotic pun." Tharja said sending shivers through the innocent bystanders.

"Nyayayaayayay Wooo can I get the most bloody death possible!?" Henry said jumping on Tharja and shaking her.

"Keep touching me and you will..." Tharja threatened but then realized that Henry would take this as a compliment.

"YAY!" Henry said jumping for joy still holding and shaking onto Tharja.

"I see you found the tome in question." Miriel said walking up to her husband to finally see the scene before them and gave off an annoyed twitch when she saw Tharja.

"I know I know but I was told there was five Goetia tomes for me since I'm the only one skilled enough in magic to use them I find only one and learn that Tharja took the others just to get me to talk to her." Maleck said casually shrugging locking the Tome in his new cloak pocket.

"I truly do wish that Tharja would leave you alone my beloved Maleckith." Miriel stated looking at her husband and in the back of Maleck's mind "God damn it Tharja ….Vaike hurry up … Wait Vaike."

"I do as well but hopefully Vaike wins her heart this time over wise she will be watching me sleep again." Maleck said with his Tattooed eyes furrowing.

"You say that as if it is not a problem Maleckith." Miriel said looking back and forth between the scene and her husband.

"I've gotten used to it over the course of two years Miriel but in all seriousness where did you put the tomes you took and the ones I'm going to be using?" Maleck asked turning his head to her eyebrow raised.

"In our convoy will be the ones you'll be using I have labeled them Maleckith and put them in one box." Miriel responded and Maleckith sighed lowering his head towards the scene.

"Have I done or said something unknowingly?" Miriel asked looking at her husband whom at those words stood straight up.

"No I'm …. really looking forward to this next war Miriel I mean we have Laurent to look forward to after this war and my fear is that when we get back he'll be missing." Maleck stated and Miriel grimaced at the idea yes her husband was right after all with the Grimleal tracking her husbands movements and who knows what they will do if they take their child.

"As you may say Maleckith *ahem* "We have every right be afraid but its those fears that makes the worst in the outcome …..dispel those fears for when it does happen and besides Maleckith Laurent is going to become a strong person in his own life time I can see he takes after us with your dark hair and my knowledge whom knows but there is one thing to look forward towards my dear and that is raising our child in question." Miriel stated and Maleck looked at her there was much truth in his and her words yes he wouldn't word as smartly or as such but for the time being Maleck will believe those words.

"Alright then Miriel but I think we should get going I can't wait to try out Goetia on Valmese." Maleck said picking himself up.

"Now there is the Optimistic man I fell in love with." Miriel said borrowing her husbands words and kissing his cheek which was still a new thing to do for Miriel.

"Thanks I'll keep it up for you and our boy." Maleck stated nodding and they went off towards the ships unknowingly Lucina was smiling at the two.

"I had no idea how much Miriel had changed around Maleck now I truly hope he isn't my fathers murderer." She said both smiling and grimacing at the idea that Maleckith a sweet man would do something like that.

(*)

**Okay if anyone is seeing a pattern I'm glad if anyone doesn't eh doesn't matter.**

**Gollum girl2003 Coraline: As much as I am grateful for the offer I think I'll proof read for the fact that no one can see my work before I release it and besides I meant to put in some words that weren't actual words like Tatooey since that's what I felt like Maleck in high school would have and when needed I'll put in some words that aren't well you get the idea but thank you and I hope that this drabble had more feeling as you told me to try.**


	8. Their anniversary

**Didn't feel like writing at first.**

**(*)**

Its been over a year and Maleckith still has not returned from the fight with Grima, Miriel begun to lose hope that the man that changed everything in her life time may be coming home.

"Mother?" Morgan said walking up to Miriel in their kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"What is it Morgan? Is there something that needs my attention?" Miriel asked but the little girl looked ready to burst into tears.

"Tomorrow is the exact anniversary that dad asked you to marry him... isn't?" Morgan asked slowly not to burst.

"Affirmative Morgan" Miriel said slowly and calmly.

"I just want dad back Mom please... Please don't lose hope yet he will come back Mom." Morgan stated, No glee was heard in her voice just openminded sadness.

"...May you go to bed Morgan? I wish to be alone with my thoughts." Miriel asked closing her eyes and taking off her glasses, Morgan did as she was asked and left to go to bed.

Miriel was alone with her thoughts thinking how much she had changed yes her vocabulary changed to become more understandable around or maybe she adopted her husbands voice, It doesn't matter anymore but no matter what Miriel prayed to Naga got up turned off the kitchen light and went to bed but not before going to their son and calming him down.

But the next Morning a surprise waited the the family in their kitchen right there snoring on the table... was Maleckith in the same sorcerer garbs that slaughtered Grima but what Morgan didn't see didn't move for that fact was right there on her husbands shoulder was the Grima mark extending its teeth all the way down to his hand.

"..." But Miriel didn't care her husband was home and that's all that mattered

_On their anniversary day_

(*)

**No notes today.**


	9. Pressure

**I got an idea but I'****ll save it for the end**

**(*)**

Miriel couldn't believe the destruction Maleckith just caused the the nearby Forest yes she knew he was very prominent in all forms of magic but this this was a disaster area.

Trees were burning and thrown everywhere disheveled and broken everyone in the shepherds swore he used every A class piece in Magic from Goetia to Valflame to Forseti.

"Maleck! We forgive you!" Chrom shouted but Maleck turned his eyes and electricity was literally steeping out of his eyes and then continued to destroy.

"Mjnoir!" Maleckith shouted and a giant crash was heard and Miriel could just make out the shepherds frantic noises.

"Oh my gods! He's lost it!"

"Run Milady!"

"Why can't I do stuff like this!?"

"Everyone run for your lives!"

"Oy! Gregor needs life he make with the running away now."

Trees were cackling and being tossed aroundlike it was a tornado that just touched down Miriel knew Maleckith was amazing in his Magic but it was astonishing that Maleckith was using Mana instead of tomes to cast.

"Valflame!" Maleckith shouted and everything around the destruction went up in a ball of flames.

"This is worse than a risen attack!"

"The Vaike is glad he doesn't know magic!"

"If anyone tells me to learn Magic I am not doing it!"

"Even Chrom?!"

After what seemed to be an hour the tents were completely undamaged aside from Maleckiths and Chroms but smoke filled the air but when it cleared Miriel and the others saw one giant crater were the forest once was right there laying down in the middle of the crater crying was Maleckith and Miriel couldn't help but pity the tactician out of everyone she knew Maleckith carried the most weight... the whole army rested on his shoulders and even though everyone except Tharja and Miriel say it's Chrom that the army rests on they couldn't be any less statistically wrong It was Maleckith and here he was finally cracking under the pressure...

_From everything._

(*) 

**A/n **

**Great chapter love the destruction I made Maleck caused and yes the setting is near Regna Ferox just not where the army would gain snow and the idea was that every 10 drabbles I'd switch to another pairing with the male Avatar just use a different name and class though I might do it though but just pretty much want to see what everyone else thinks to that but that would mean I'd be changing the name of the "Smart one" To something like "100 drabbles with Ten shepherds" Or something I don't know anyways look forward to the next Drabble everyone.**

**Thranduil's Party Moose VIII: What are you saying Oh no for?**


	10. Maleckith the silenced

**Okay I really need to know if what I suggested on the destruction drabble is a good idea but ether way I'm going to write Zelos x Lucina and before anyone says Zelos is from tales of symphonia I already know that and yes he will have a carefree attitude I do not own Fire emblem in all its glory Or I'll do a Tiki x Saizen or Maleckith x Tiki don't know yet**

**So yes I make plans to do the every ten drabbles I which to another pairing.**

**(*)**

Miriel couldn't believe it her husband had returned yes but he returned unable to speak unable to talk, eventually Miriel did become interested in the extended mark on her husbands arm to his hand.

"..." Maleck just looked at her from across the table, Miriel was devastated around every turn she was blasted with tragedy when Maleck entered her life but nonetheless she didn't care or at least she tried not to.

"Lady Tiki? What does the mark mean?" Miriel asked Tiki somberly since anything Grima related was bad news.

"It means he's becoming a Manakete." Miriel looked up to this and had a look that said "What?"

"He's become Grima's silence as per say as I am the voice of Naga." Tiki said slowly so Miriel could digest what she was being told it was a sad thought to know that her husband would outlive her, but she felt a hand touch hers so she looked and saw her husband.

"Grimleal will come to you for prayers fully knowing their dragon is destroyed but you will be unable to answer those prayers Maleckith." Tiki stated calmly.

"..."

"Yes you have become Maleckith the silenced but do not misunderstand me becoming a Manakete is bad enough as it is danger is very little to know as many will not know of your existence aside from me and my mother which she still thankful for you removing Grima by the way." Tiki said switching her gazes from both Maleckith and Miriel.

"..."

"Aptly put Morgan this is sad beneath anything more." Laurent said looking at his sister as they eavesdropped the entire conversation but they felt their dad silently looking at them.

"Maleckith you are going to become an Earth dragon very soon no doubt you will experience pain similar to your Father's I'm very sorry as well that you are going to have to experience this upon your return...But I must be getting up to get going to prepare the ritual Maleckith good day." Tiki said getting up and somberly walking away for feeling the loss that Miriel will go through and the silent hell Maleckith will go through.

_So in the end Maleckith became an earth dragon and out grew his wife but nonetheless his child Morgan fortunately joined him so he wasn't technically without family but that couldn't stop Maleckith from withering away in his quiet hell and from listening to the prayers._

"_Master I wish for my family to be happy again" _

"_Master I wish to sleep again" _

"_Master Grima I need a miracle my... My wife is dying of a cancer I...I ...I need your guidance" _

"_Master I …. I don't want to die I …. *_Sniff*_ I want to live" _

"_Master Grima I need your retribution!" _

_Maleckith could not answer these prayers sadly because of having no voice so Maleckith and his daughter Morgan lived in Loptyr's cavern underneath the Mila Tree but every so often he'd visit Tiki whom was the only other Manakete whom could understand what he was trying to say. _

(*)

**A/N **

**Tragic drabble is tragic still I had to end this ten somehow so maybe I will do Maleckith x Tiki next ten drabbles who knows but tell how this was so far aydyayaydyayday good day everyone complements are great. Criticism not so much **


End file.
